


"Why?", you asking me

by GloomyCamomile



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, I love morrowind ok, POV, kinda nostalgic, starring "author's family issues"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyCamomile/pseuds/GloomyCamomile
Summary: They called me Nerevarine. The Nerevar reborn. The hero.I'm not a hero.And I'm not the Nerevar.





	"Why?", you asking me

Why have you been looking for me?

You "want to see _the Nerevar Reborn_ "? You "want to know _the truth_?"

Well, I'm sorry.

The Nerevar is _dead_. And he's been dead for centuries. That's all.

That is _the truth._

Me? I am not Nerevar.

_I never was._

"But prophecy! But _the Ring!_ "

Oh, by Azura! Prophecies mean nothing! It's Her, who decide, who would wear this ring next.

...prophecies-shmophecies...

_"Why?" Why_ I was doing all of this?

...

.....

.......

_I'll tell you._

I was born in Tamriel in the middle of nowhere and I've never had a family.

_..."unknown parents", my ass..._

Somehow, I had managed to survive long enough to get into the Imperial prison where I was spotted.

They had brought me to Morrowind. The strange unfamiliar land.

The land of my ancestors.

_My land._

I was soaking wet because of rain, I was waist deep in swamps, I was wandering in the wilderness, where only me and kagouties as far as you can see, for days!

But every moment of that I was feeling that _I belong somewhere_. For the first time in my life, I was finally _home_.

And all those people I met there... Warriors and mages, dunmers and khajits, slick merchants and proud ashlanders. They have become my family.

What would you do for _your_ family, stranger? Would you fight for them? Would you die?

I did fight for mine. And there was a dosen of times when I was a foot away from death.

I don't regret about this.

**And I never will.**


End file.
